icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentin Morozov
| birth_place = Moscow, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union | draft = 154th overall | draft_year = 1994 | draft_team = Pittsburgh Penguins | career_start = 1993 | career_end = 2004 }} Valentin Morozov ( ; born June 1, 1975) is a former Russian professional ice hockey player who spent the majority of his career in the Russian Super League. Playing career NHL Draft Aleksey Morozov was drafted in the sixth round, 154th overall, by the Pittsburgh Penguins in the 1994 NHL Entry Draft. After being drafted, he remained in Russia and played four seasons with CSKA Moscov. After the 1996-97 season, Morozov left CSKA Moscow and signed with Krylia Sovetov. AHL Career In the summer of 1998, Morozov would receive a training camp invite to skate with the Pittsburgh Penguins. Morozov was one of the final cuts of the Penguins training camp. On September 27, Morozov was assigned to the Penguins' AHL affilate, the Syracuse Crunch . As a member of the Crunch, Morozov wore jersey #15. Despite finishing the season with 17 goals and 40 points in 63 games, Morozov also finished with a plus/minus of -40, which was the lowest mark among all Crunch playersHockeydb.com: 1998-99 Syracuse Crunch Statistics Morozov was invited back to Pittsburgh Penguins training camp in the summer of 1999. After several weeks of training, Morozov was re-assigned again the to the Penguins' new AHL affiliate in Wilkes-Barre/Scranton. Morozov would change from his previous number 15 to 21. In 59 games with the W-B/S Penguins, Morozov scored 39 points, which was the fourth highest among Penguins forwards that season. After two seasons in North America, Morozov decided to return to Russia to continue his professional hockey career. Russian Super League Morozov returned to Russia for the 2000-01 season with Lada Togliatti, where he scored four points in nineteen games. Russian Supreme League (Pervaya Liga) In 2001-02, Morozov split time between the Russian Super League and the Pervaya Liga, a 2nd tier feeder league for the Russian Super League. He returned to the Central Red Army team. He played 18 games, scoring 4 goals and 4 assists. Morozov also played one game with Ufa Salavat Yulayev, also of the Russian Super League. While assigned to Pervaya Liga, Morozov split time between Severstal-2 Cherepovets and the Pervaya Liga's Central Red Army team. Russian Major League (Vysshaya Liga) Morozov spent the 2002-03 season with Khimik Voskresensk, a Vysshaya Liga that was considered "Class-A 2nd division" to the Russian Super League. Morozov would have one of his best statisical seasons as a member of Khimik, scoring 20 points in 24 games. Morozov would spend his final season splitting time between Krylia Sovetov's team in Vysshaya Liga and their team with Pervaya Liga. Personal Valentin Morozov is the older brother of Ak Bars Kazan forward Aleksey Morozov. Aleksey, like Valentin, was also drafted by the Pittsburgh Penguins; Valentin was drafted in the 6th round of the 1994 NHL Entry Draft, and Aleksey was drafted the following year (1st round, 24th overall) in the 1995 NHL Entry Draft. References External links * * * *Valentin Morozov's EliteProspects.com Player Profile Page Category:HC CSKA Moscow players Category:HC Khimik Voskresensk players Category:Krylya Sovetov Moscow players Category:HC Lada Togliatti players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins draft picks Category:Russian ice hockey players Category:Salavat Yulaev Ufa players Category:Soviet Wings players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players Category:Retired in 2004